1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustic surface wave energy processors employing acoustical means for processing electrical input signals and yielding modified output electrical signals and, more particularly, concerns multistrip coupling filters in which the filtered energy may be transferred from one wave propagating channel or track to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art acoustic coupler devices, as will be further discussed, include acoustic multistrip directional coupling devices that do not in themselves have inherent filtering characteristics, since conventional input and output circuit elements associated with them determine the over-all pass bands of these devices.